Home Of Wolves
by Shazaleaf
Summary: Grace moves out of her parents house to live with Sam, 3 years later and she takes care of 4 younger wolves, she loves them and they love her,crap summary so please read and review.Just a one-off unless people want moreX I don't own Shiver.Maggie.S ftw


The eggs sizzled and splattered oil on my apron and the work surface, I had invested in a large wok sized frying pan for all the breakfast I was cooking. Living with Sam in Beck's house was nice… but I still felt unwanted around here, like I wasn't welcome. we've been here for three years now, when I moved out of my parents house after they were aware that me and Sam were serious, I had no idea I would still be cooking and cleaning, I smiled to myself remembering when I dropped my bags on the solid oak floor of Beck's living room, Sam hugged me from behind and whispered " Welcome Home", and for the first time, I felt like this _could _be home. The whites of the eggs rolled over ,turning opaque , I flipped 3 over and left the other 2 sunny side up. They would be back soon, something about cooking for them gave me pleasure ….like I was a mother figure, I kind of liked it. Watching them rushing in knowing there would be food waiting.

Cole was the first, pounding through the door with mud soaked shorts, "What's cooking today, Grace?"

"Eggs" I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. self note: go to grocery store " We're a little low on the grub today".

"That's cool, how many you got going ?, I know that Zac and Jasmine changed just after me" he said , jerking his thumb towards the back yard that heavenly stretched out into the warm golden forest.

"Oh good! She needs to sort out that pig sty of a room! I cant get to any laundry around here!"

It was summer and the heat was uncomfortable , for me anyway, for the wolves this weather was heaven, it gave them stability , ability to change wherever , whenever, it ment that me and Sam could spend our nights together, and even longer mornings, summer ment barbeques with the family, DIY to the house could be completed (one of the upsides to having supernatural males in the house) but it also ment that I could have girl time, Isobel would come round, Olivia was here to chat, and Rachael came all through the snake forest lanes just to visit.

A sharp pain struck under my ribs were they joint to my spine " Aghh", Zac could be so annoying " you nearly pushed me into the stove!"

"Sorry" he said with a grin, Zac was one of Beck's 'new ones' as we had once called it, the group of adolescents that Beck had recruited over 4 years ago, the group that had brought us Cole , and therefore a chance at a cure….. But until then I had Zac , Jasmine , Nancy, Jake and Liam who I considered my children in many ways, they were new to this way of life and had only discovered mine and Sam's existence when Cole lead them to us. The youngest was Liam he was only 12 when he was tuned …..

" Ahhh Zac, just the man I was looking for… " The voice I would follow or know anywhere drifted to my ears as it would if it were miles away. Sam. Zac's feet were peering from under the dining table trying to avoid Sam with a failed effort.

"Dang" Zac muttered, his chores were yet again incomplete. " For the record, I started the dishes only to find out the hard way that _someone had left the window open, one gentle breeze and whoosh! I was a canine"_

" _Those dishes aren't going to clean themselves, better get to it then"_

"_Why can't grace do them? I mean, she makes all the mess right..?"_

"_Yeah that's true…Well , except for the part where she also cooks all your meals , makes your bed washes your clothes, buys your school books and practically mothers you with love and attention from the goodness of her heart." He cocked an eyebrow "What's the dishes on top of that?"_

"_All right I get it…" Zac whined and sulked over to the opposite end of the kitchen._

_But just then a pair of smooth familiar hands slipped under my shirt , wrapping themselves around my waist. Then he whispered in my ear "And not to mention, she's stunningly sweet , with a body to die for. Incredibly sexy and makes the best microwave popcorn in Mercy Falls. I turned my head to find his sweet lips pressed against mine._


End file.
